


What Could've Been

by booshadow8



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, holy FUCK this hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booshadow8/pseuds/booshadow8
Summary: ow.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	What Could've Been

Weiss stretched her arms after getting up, slowly rising from her bunk below Ruby. She looked around the dimly lit room, realizing she had woken up a tad too early for class. She grabs her scroll from her bedstead, checking the time. "Three in the morning..." She whispers, putting it back before covering her face with her pillow. She'd been waking up awfully early lately without being able to go back to sleep. It had been starting to take a toll on her performance at Beacon Academy, and in her combat. But..maybe it was worth it, since she knew what it was?

Pyrrha Nikos.

The girl of her dreams. She was smart, athletic, kind, attractive, the whole package. She was everything anyone could have wanted. She was everything that SHE wanted. She knew it, too. The way she was so humble, the way she brushed off every compliment someone gave her made Weiss' heart race. Everything ABOUT her made her heart race.

She wanted her. Badly.

She got up slowly, to not wake her team. She made her way out of her dorm and into the hallway, heading to the roof nearby, where she sometimes liked to go when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Or whenever she wanted to be alone, or sing something. Usually sing something.

It was something her father controlled her with. Her "amazing" singing voice was something he used for his own gain. She hated it, but..it was kind of liberating to do it on her own, for herself. And nobody was on the roof to hear her, so what was going to stop her? Her father?

So she sang. She sang her heart out, into the night sky, where no one was there to hear it. She had been holding herself back a tad bit too long, and it felt GREAT to finally be herself again. She smiled again as she looked up at the stars once more, appreciating their company.

"...having fun out here?" A voice said from behind her. She jumped, visibly startled by the presence that joined her on the roof. She turned around and almost fainted, since Pyrrha was standing at the door to the dorm hallway. "Because it seems like you were having fun." She said, smiling as she joined her on the roof, closing the door behind her.

"P-Pyrrha! I didn't know you were up, I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?" She asked frantically, her face turning red as she panicked. Relief washed across her face once Pyrrha laughed at her. "No no no, you didn't. Everything's fine. In fact, your singing was very calming." She said, walking past her as she sat down on the edge of the roof, patting the space next to her. "Join me?"

She didn't have to ask. Weiss was next to her in a heartbeat, face as red as can be. Pyrrha giggled at her antics once more before smiling. "What brought you out here, Weiss? It couldn't have been just to sing as beautifully as you did." Weiss' heart stopped for a moment, and she almost choked. She regained her composure, quickly replying. "N-no! I mean yes! I mean- ugh." She facepalmed, yelling at herself silently. "I came out because I couldn't sleep..I was too busy thinking." She said. "Thinking about what?" Pyrrha replied.

Oh no.

That's the one thing she didn't want to hear Pyrrha ask. What does she do? Does she tell the truth? Does she lie? Does she glance the question, try to change the subject?

She looks at Pyrrha, sighing. "Honestly..I was thinking about you." She says, quickly looking away. Pyrrha's face lit up as she looked on in shock. "W-What?? Why were you thinking about me? Weiss, is there something you need to-"

"I love you, Pyrrha!" She screamed.

Silence. Pyrrha stared at Weiss in shock, and Weiss just stared back, her face getting redder by the second. No words were exchanged. The two just sat there, in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Pyrrha moved closer to Weiss, the latter beginning to do the same.

Weiss woke up in a cold sweat. She was dreaming of her again, wasn't she? She had been ever since...what happened to her. She wipes a tear from her eye, preparing for the day ahead of her.


End file.
